


Notice Me

by Gnomegirl95



Category: Branch and Poppy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomegirl95/pseuds/Gnomegirl95
Summary: Queen Poppy got attention from all the trolls.. asking her for help, complimenting her and it made her feel good except for one Branch. Poppy and Branch have been a couple for a few months, and he is busy helping other trolls and doesn't pay her the attention she wants but she has a plan for him will it work or fail?
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> Right after the movie Trolls. NSFW coming up don't like don't read. *** these are the start of the smut and the end of it. Its gonna be a long one shot.

One bright sunny day Queen Poppy was taking her walk to check on the village and the trolls as she usually did, she waved at some of the trollings playing and she nodded and talked to a few who stopped to greet and ask her a few questions. She saw her dad relaxing in the shade, she smiles and continues on.

As she was walking she came across the Snack Pack and smiled going up to them. ''Hey Guys.'' She gushed.

''Hey Poppy nice day out, and glad to see you out of the pod.'' Guy Diamond said smiling.

''Yeah we miss you, when are you coming to hang with us?'' Asked Satin hugging Poppy.

''Well as soon as I have time.'' She smiled.

''Yeah how is that boyfriend of yours doing?'' Asked DJ Suki teasingly.

''Branch? Fine I guess if we ever get to hang out.'' She sighed and mumbled while blushing thinking of the blue troll looking around for him. ''Speaking of where is Branch?'' 

''Oh he is over at Harper fixing a leak on her roof.'' Chenille said.

Poppy smiled and ran over to there and saw him sitting down drinking water. She watched as the water dripped down his vestless body. ''Branch!'' She calls.

He looked up smiling brightly. ''Hey Poppy!'' 

''I heard you would be here.'' She smiles.

He smiles back and kisses her cheek. ''I thought you were working?'' He said.

''I am I'm on the walk to make sure everything and trolls are ok.'' She grins.

''Nice.'' He said climbing up the ladder again.

''So want to get supper after this?'' She asked.

''Sorry Poppy I got other things to help with.'' He said getting back to work.

She sighed looking down. Her and Branch had been dating for about 6 months and they spent time together but lately his attention has been on helping others, setting traps or cleaning his bunker, talking to the trolls. This was the third time he said no about supper.

Later that day she saw Branch talking with a couple of trolls and he looked busy and tired and he was talking with Peppy. Poppy was to say jealous yes she was queen and busy and he needed to spend time to know the other trolls but usually he was busy with other things. 

She sat under a tree sighing thinking of a way to get Branch to notice her. 'What could I do I don't want him to leave me.' Her mind said. 

She then got an idea she ran to the twins. ''Satin, Chenille I need you to make me a dress that says flirty, sexy and Autumn colors asap!'' She said.

''You got it Poppy we can have it done in an hour.'' Satin said.

''So what is this for?'' Chenille asked.

''I want to get Branch's attention he's been giving everyone else attention but not me.'' She said sadly.

''Oh he loves you, he likes to keep busy.'' Satin said.

Later the dress was ready and Poppy got dressed in it and she put her hair in a messy bun and she sprayed on the perfume she knew Branch liked and walked out. Trolls passing by saw her and the males cat called and wolf whistled. She heard a few whispers, She went over to Branch who was setting traps and ahemed.

Branch looked at her smiling. ''Hey Pop.'' He smiles working on his trap.

''Hi Branchie.'' She shakes her hips and runs a hand over his back, as he shivered and noticed her orange and brown dress and smiles. ''Nice dress.'' He smiles.

''Thanks.''

''Can I help you Poppy?'' He asked.

''I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch.'' She said leaning over to him taking in his smell.

''I got something here sorry I got to get these set up.'' He kisses her cheek.

She sighed and left going to twins again. ''I need another dress sexy and autumn.'' She said.

''We got one right here, we've been working on more.'' Satin smiled.

''You girls are the best.'' Poppy put it on and she went up to Branch who was busy helping Karma and the others set up a outside party. She coughed and got his attention.

He looked up. ''Hey P-Poppy.'' He stuttered at her outfit it was a green dress with autumn colors and her crown was decorated with acorns on it and she sways her hips over to Branch.

''Hi handsome.'' She giggles as she sways her hips side to side and her dress moves. ''Like it Satin and Chenille made it.''

''Its beautiful Poppy.'' He said as he looked away blushing as he was working helping set up a party while watching her slightly she giggles and spins she winks at him as her breasts bounce slightly. It was almost too much.

''So I thought we could go hang out.'' She said.

''Sorry Poppy I promised Karma I would help her set up her party but I will try to visit you tonight.'' He said.

She glares and shakes her head and she went over to him and grabbed his shoulders as he looked at her. She ran a hand down his chest biting her lip. ''I never noticed how strong you are and you are solid.'' She gushes as she rubs up against him playing with his ears.

He blushes and looks to notice other trolls were watching. ''Oh Branch you handsome devil I like you with this vest off.'' She giggles and traces his chest muscles.

Branch would be lying to say he didn't enjoy this but Poppy was a bit out of character he sighed and grabbed her hand and pulls her to his pod room not far from hers and shuts and locks the door. 

''Poppy what is going on?'' He asked crossing his arms.

''I'm seducing you.'' She said pointing out the obvious,

''But why all day you've been in this teasing and flirting move putting on outfits to impress me what is going on?'' He asked again gently.

''I want your attention Branch!'' She shouted out.

He looked surprised but waited. ''Why you have it?''

''Because lately you never notice me we are dating Branch I know we are both busy and won't spend every minute together but lately you've been blowing me off and I thought if I got all dressed up and tease and flirt with you you'll pay attention to me.'' She said.

''Poppy I love you I do pay attention to you its just winter is coming and we need to be ready, I'm not trying to blow you off I just want all the trolls safe and sound.'' He said holding her hands.

''I get it I love that about you.. but I need attention as well, I want you Branch sometimes I feel like you avoid me.'' She said whining.

It hurt him a bit. ''I'm not avoiding you I love you damn it!'' He said lowly.

''It feels that's way I mean we don't do dates or anything like that, you don't notice me.'' She said sadly.

Branch decided there was one way to show he loved her and that he was hers.

''Turn around.'' He said.

*****************************************************************************

Poppy slowly turned around as she felt his hands roam her body and she gasped at this as he pulled down her hair and kisses the side of her neck his hands land on her breasts groping them and then he makes her place her hands on the bed bent over and he undoes her dress as it falls and saw she was bra and underwear less. He pulls down his pants as his dick comes out hard and standing and took off his vest throwing it to the floor and he wraps his hands around her body as he thrusts into her from behind doggie style thrusting.

Poppy grabs the bed sheets and whimpers as she felt his teeth on her neck kissing and nibbling she felt a hand grope at her boob playfully. ''Ahhh Branch!'' She moans.

Branch continued to thrust as he moans she was so tight and he smacks her butt as he heard her moan his name. He loved her so much and he hadn't meant not to pay attention and he felt bad she felt this way so he wanted to pleasure both of them.

He then flips her so she is on the bed as he climbs over her and kisses her lips, she wraps her hand around his neck and the other runs down his firm chest as they french, their tongues meet wrestling with each other. She felt his hands roam her body slowly and he kisses and nibbles on her neck leaving love bites everywhere and he thrusts into her as he listens to her moans and her legs were around him trying to pull him closer wanting to feel all of him deep inside of her. ''F-faster Branch.'' She whimpers.

He continued kissing her and thrusting roughly into her tight pussy and he rubs her inner thighs and then he kisses and licks her breasts slowly as she grips the sheets and his shoulder. He sat up and pulled her up as she was sitting on his lap as his dick impaled her again and she whimpers throwing back her head holding onto his shoulders and neck as he leans in and kisses her neck.

''Branch..'' She moans breathlessly.

He held her. ''Release my love.'' He said as they both thrusted wildly.

They both came and panted as Branch lays on the bed with Poppy next to him both breathing and looked at each other. ''Feel better?" He asked.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

''Yes wow that was fun.'' She said and looked away.

''Poppy.'' He said as he took her chin and turned it to look at him. ''I'm sorry Poppy I never meant to make you feel like I wasn't paying you attention. I do care and love you, yes I do get carried away with work but I still love you and I think about you all the time I can't get you out of my mind. I wouldn't of asked you out if I didn't care about you. ''And I'm sorry for taking you without asking but damn it I needed it and I wanted to prove my love for you.'' He said looking into her eyes.

''Then why always say no, when we first started dating you'd drop everything for me and now three times you reject me why?"' She asked laying her head on his shoulder and running circles with her finger over his chest.

''Because of this, I'm crazy about you Poppy, and lately I've been wanting to fuck you and I knew if we were alone it would happen and I wanted you to be the first to bring it up, I guessed I pushed you away and I never meant to. I just didn't want to do anything you would be uncomfortable with.'' He said playing with her hair and kissing her forehead.

''Oh Branch you would had me a long time ago but from now on lets talk about things like this so we know where we stand.'' She said looking into his eyes.

''Its a deal Poppy.'' They share a kiss.

''Want to go for another round?'' She asked.

''You read my mind.'' He giggled as she climbed on him as they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy guys I got more stories and one shots coming up. I don't own the trolls or any characters.


End file.
